The present invention relates to equipment designed to position a workpiece accurately in a predetermined position relative to a reference point, and more particularly to a workpiece positioning device for precisely positioning a workpiece relative to a power tool or other device quickly and efficiently. The present invention workpiece positioning device is very dependable, economical to produce and adaptable to a wide variety of machines and power tools.
When using a machine designed to alter or cut a material such as wood, metal, plastic, or other matter, it is usually necessary to position the workpiece accurately relative to the cutting tool to ensure the proper dimensions of the workpiece after the machining process. The procedure of positioning a workpiece relative to a cutting tool is often a repetitive procedure which is a critical step in the manufacturing process. The quality of the work product can depend heavily on the accuracy of the positioning of the workpiece. A dependable method of accurately positioning the workpiece prior to a cutting procedure minimizes the waste of incorrectly cut stock.
In many situations when using a cutting tool it is necessary to make numerous cuts of different dimensions requiring the operator to reset a positioning device or movable stop relative to the cutting tool many times, in other situations, pieces of the same size may be needed at different times requiring the user to accurately reset a positioning device repetitively to the same position. A mechanical positioning device is proven to be a useful to accurately position a workpiece relative to a cutting tool and can be used with a wide variety of machines and power tools.
There are many mechanical positioning devices presently available having the ability to accurately position a workpiece relative to a power tool. However, many of the positioning devices available with highly accurate positioning capabilities, accurate to {fraction (1/1000)}th of an inch, are complex and expensive devices which are not easily adaptable to a variety of machines and power tools.
Less expensive mechanical positioning devices available are far less accurate in positioning capabilities and rely heavily on both the experience and the eyesight of the user. Many of these devices utilize a lead screw.
The present invention workpiece positioning device provides a highly accurate mechanical positioning device which can be incrementally positioned in increments as small as {fraction (1/1000)}th of an inch relative to a reference point. This device can be precisely positioned incrementally in seconds by an ordinary user and does not require years of experience or exceptional eyesight to accurately position a workpiece for cutting or other procedures. The present invention is accurate, dependable and economical to manufacture. The preferred embodiment of the present invention is constructed of durable materials which will not wear out or break easily. The design of the present invention is simple in comparison to other devices which provide the same level of precision and accuracy in that there are not a lot of complex or expensive moving parts which add to the cost of other positioning devices and which have a higher risk of being damaged or broken. One embodiment of the present invention is a portable design wherein the workpiece positioning device can easily be transferred from one machine to another for efficiency of use in small shops.
The present invention provides a workpiece positioning device for precisely positioning a workpiece in a predetermined position relative to a power tool or other device quickly and efficiently. This device provides a simple and dependable apparatus for quickly and easily positioning a workpiece incrementally in increments as small as 0.0010 inches.
The present invention device disclosed is for positioning a workpiece to be worked upon by a power tool. The workpiece positioning device disclosed includes a stationary base, an elongated locator member carried by the base for limited slideable movement right and left thereof, the locator member having a plurality of spaced-apart circumferential slots therein. The present invention device has an elongated scale made fast to the base and disposed adjacent to the locator member. The invention further comprises a set of axially aligned spaced-apart through-apertures in the scale having a diameter equal to the width of the circumferential slots in the locator member.
The present invention device includes a movable stop having a surface thereon for abutting against a workpiece, the movable stop being disposed adjacent to the locator member for limited slideable movement right and left thereof. The movable stop having a set of axially aligned spaced-apart through-apertures therein. The movable stop being incrementally positionable relative to the locator member by alignment of one of the apertures therein with one of the circumferential slots in the locator member. The spacing of the apertures in the movable stop and the spacing of the circumferential slots in the locator member being different from each other by an amount equal to a first precise predetermined distance to offset positioning of the movable stop relative to the locator member. The preferred embodiment has a locator member having a circular cross-section, however other shapes for the locator member could be used as well.
The locator member being incrementally positionable relative to the scale by alignment of one of the apertures in the scale with one of the circumferential slots in the locator member. The spacing of the apertures in the scale and the spacing of the slots in the locator member being different from each other by an amount equal to a second precise predetermined distance to facilitate precision positioning of the locator member relative to the scale.
The second precise predetermined distance being more precise than the first precise predetermined distance, whereby a workpiece abutting the movable stop will be exactly located in the precise position selected therefor.
The present invention, in the preferred embodiment provides a workpiece positioning device for precisely positioning a workpiece to be worked on by a tool comprises a stationary base having a cavity therein, an elongated locator member disposed in the cavity for limited slideable movement right and left of the base, the locator member having a set of spaced apart circumferential slots therein. An elongated scale is made fast to the base and disposed adjacent to the locator member. In the preferred embodiment, the scale is made integral to the base. The invention further comprises a set of axially aligned spaced-apart vertical through-apertures in the scale equal in diameter to the width of the slots in the locator member, and equal in number to the number of slots in the locator member. A movable stop is provided having a surface thereon for abutting against a workpiece, an interior surface of the movable stop having a cavity therein, for receiving a portion of the locator member for limited slideable movement of the movable stop right and left of the locator member. The invention further comprises a set of axially aligned spaced-apart horizontal through-apertures in the movable stop. The movable stop being incrementally positionable relative to the locator member by alignment of one of the apertures therein with one of the apertures in the locator member. The invention includes a first pin means extendable through the movable stop and into one of the slots in the locator member for fixing whichever position of the movable stop is selected, wherein the spacing of the apertures in the movable stop and the slots in the locator member being different from each other by an amount equal to a first precise predetermined distance to facilitate fine positioning of the movable stop relative to the locator member. In one embodiment, the first pin means includes a pin having a shank equal to the diameter of the apertures in the movable stop and an end equal to the width of the slots in the locator member, thus the apertures in the movable stop and the width of the slots in the locator member can be different and yet precisely aligned easily with the first pin means. The pin can include a semi-circular shaped end, or other shape, to conform to the circumference of the locator member. The locator member being incrementally positionable relative to the scale by alignment of one of the apertures in the scale with the slots in the locator member, wherein a second pin means extendable through the scale and into one of the slots for fixing whichever position of the locator member is selected. The spacing of the apertures in the scale and the slots in the locator member being different from each other by an amount equal to a second precise predetermined distance to facilitate precision positioning of the locator member relative to the scale. The second precise predetermined distance being more precise than the first precise predetermined distance, whereby a workpiece abutting the movable stop will be exactly located in the precise position desired therefor.
In another aspect of the invention a workpiece positioning device is provided wherein the fine positioning of the movable stop relative to the locator member is effected by incremental movements of {fraction (1/16)}th of an inch each.
Another aspect of the invention provides a workpiece positioning device wherein the precision positioning of the locator member relative to the scale is effected by incremental movements of {fraction (1/1000)}th of an inch each.
The invention also provides a workpiece positioning device wherein the fine positioning of the movable stop relative to the locator member is effected by incremental movements of {fraction (1/16)}th of an inch each, and wherein the precision positioning of the locator member relative to the scale is effected by incremental movements of {fraction (1/1000)}th of an inch each.
Another aspect of the invention comprises a ruler affixed to the scale for facilitating the positioning of the movable stop relative to the locator member.
The invention further comprises other aspects wherein the movable stop has opposite surfaces for alternately abutting against a workpiece and a removably attachable pivotable flip stop postionable for operation adjacent to either of the opposite surfaces. The invention further comprises removably attachable means associated with the movable stop and extending laterally the surface thereof which abuts the workpiece.
Still another aspect of the invention further comprises an extension members removably attachable to an end of the base and the locator member for extending the lengths thereof, the extension member for the locator member having a set of axially aligned spaced-apart circumferential slots therein identical to the set of circumferential slots in said locator member, wherein the movable stop being slideable right and left of the extension member.
Another aspect of the invention comprises a mounting means on the lower surface of the base for mounting the base to a power tool. The mounting means can provide for slideable movement of the base relative to a cutting tool.
The present invention further comprises a workpiece positioning device wherein the apertures in the movable stop are sequentially numbered to facilitate fine positioning thereof relative to the locator member and wherein the apertures in the scale are sequentially numbered to facilitate precise positioning of the locator member thereto.